


lines

by catspajama_llamas



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ambiguity, Angst, M/M, Power Dynamics, Second Chances, Sexual Content, Trust Issues, Tsukikane Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 09:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catspajama_llamas/pseuds/catspajama_llamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all he's allowed to wish for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tsukikane Week, day one: second chances

It wasn't the first time, but maybe the first that things had managed to progress so far.

Trembling hands that wouldn't move, legs that uncertainly, hesitantly raised. Face flushed. Hand on chest. Stroking. Reassuring. 

"It's fine," Kaneki whispered. He let out a breath, trailing the hand upward, caressing, before he cupped the side of Tsukiyama's face and leaned in for a kiss.

Smouldering. Searching. 

Tsukiyama wanted more. 

Tasting.

But he didn't deserve it.

Controlling.

He hadn't earned it, either.

He didn't realize he was crying until he felt a thumb brush against his cheek to the corner of his eye. His hair was tucked behind his ear, unable to hide any more. 

A single sliver of moonlight crossed Kaneki's face, becoming caught in those gray eyes he was so entranced by. Kaneki moved ever closer, pressing further into him. Enveloping.

Fantasy. Desire. Fulfillment. Lust. Purpose. Worship.

To control, to submit, to serve. 

To devour, to be devoured, every action, every thought-

A pant from above him.

_To adore.._

 

His head swam.

He was corrupt.

A soft sigh, a shiver as hands roamed. Breathing erratic. Heat building. He shook again, body moving of its own accord. When had he, in all his short 22 years of life, ever stopped himself from acting on any impulses..

A stifled moan next to his ear grounded him back to the present, the body rocking on top of him. With teeth grazing his ear, he felt a slight tickle of Kaneki's hair. A hand wound into his own hair, tugging it. 

The soft boy he had been back then. How he had admired him from a distance before approaching him, nose pressed into a book the first time he admired. A small curve of a smile freely given to anyone who might notice, and one visible eye that danced in rhythm with the words it read on the page. Cheeks flush in excitement. He had salivated thinking about the texture they must have, the sweet fat contained in them. 

He had made the first move a few days after his observations. Figured out his schedule, his habits. Gathered more from those who knew him. Book in hand as always. How he wanted to get acquainted with him. Walked up to the bench. Made his presence known, as it would always be for Kaneki Ken from that moment onwards. Those beautiful, wonderfully unique eyes that could only be honored, body that could only be praised by his palate alone.

So pure. It was a shame.

Kaneki's movements became faster, his mouth latched onto the column of his neck. He sped up with Kaneki, his voice much too loud when he felt teeth and the sounds Kaneki was ineptly holding back against his neck. 

_"Why have you come to Kamii?"_

He started chanting Kaneki's name.

_"To meet you."_

Tears started flowing.

_"... What would you think if I really meant that?"_

Kaneki bit into his neck. He started sobbing, the hands he wasn't allowed to use fisting the sheets.

He was just his prey, that was all.

He hissed as Kaneki sucked his neck, slurping and squelching and mewling as he ripped the flesh off, licking and sucking every last drip of blood from the open wound before it healed.

_"...I have a strong interest..."_

"K-ka...neki- ku- _un,_ I- ah-.. _ahh-_ "

_"..in that scent."_

Kaneki shushed him with an open mouthed kiss, tasting his own blood on Kaneki's tongue, his words being swallowed before they could break whatever balance they might have between them. Kaneki's eyes looked desolate, desparate as his lips pulled away.

Tsukiyama's heart overturned. 

This was just an act, it didn't mean anything to him.. 

Kaneki's hand snaked down to his length, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Tsukiyama's eyes rolled back into his head, his blood on fire. His body shuddered with a force he couldn't control, his hands off of the sheets and onto Kaneki's back.

They weren't shoved away.

He pulled himself flush to Kaneki's chest, connecting every uncovered crevice of skin, raking nails down his shoulders and back. He lost himself in the scent of blood blossoming from broken skin, the sweet and heady aroma of lust and sweat. He saw stars when he felt their position shift. His mouth was agape in pleasure, overloaded with sensation as he finally came with a shout of Kaneki's name. Kaneki finished soon after with a lewd outburst of his own, riding out their orgasm together with a few more slowed thrusts and strokes.

Kaneki stilled a few moments after, avoiding Tsukiyama's eyes while trying to catch his breath. Tsukiyama stared up at him under lidded eyes, expression blank. His lips were sore. He felt his heart stutter. 

Kaneki's hands slid down his sides, resting on his hips as he sat a moment longer, not bothering to pull out yet. He stayed there, eyes downward and unfocused. Slowly he withdrew himself from Tsukiyama, laying down next to him on his side. Tsukiyama turned his head. Kaneki kept his hands to himself. Still averting his eyes. 

Tsukiyama sighed. 

Kaneki closed his eyes.

He turned away from Kaneki.

His skin still burned where Kaneki's hands had been, his scent stained with his. His chest ached. He couldn't breathe. 

Though Kaneki had given him so much, he knew this was the most he could ever hope for. The most he could ever dream of, if he could dream at all anymore.

It didn't mean anything, that Kaneki still didn't trust him. It was just a game, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a few days late, but better late than never right? It's a little more abstract and takes a lot of liberties for the day's theme orz
> 
> Lot of things holding me down lately, but I couldn't miss doing at least one fic for this week. I've been really unhappy with most if not all of my creative endeavours lately. That being said, I'm trying greatly to improve my writing, so if you have any critique I would be grateful for it. 
> 
> Also, in case I don't write anything else in time before Christmas, I'd like to wish you all a merry Christmas and happy holidays :3 thank you for reading!


End file.
